


盖庄-不存在于时间的故事

by baizhouzhonghe



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baizhouzhonghe/pseuds/baizhouzhonghe
Summary: 关于被常磐庄吾偷走的亿万分之一秒。
Relationships: Myoukouin Geiz/Tokiwa Sougo
Kudos: 2





	盖庄-不存在于时间的故事

**Author's Note:**

> *内置很多二设的逢魔视角，可以当做半AU阅读。如果感到不适请立刻退出。  
> *不太甜，很痛，有很多恋爱脑和OOC。

冲上去挡住Another Decade的攻击前，明光院盖茨什么都没有想。  
攻击在命中的前一秒陡然停下，连带着风和逐渐崩坏的世界都完全静止。盖茨下意识地抬头，就连变身成为Another Decade的斯沃鲁兹也静止在原地。他花了几秒才反应过来是整个世界的时间都静止了，几乎是在他意识到事实的同一秒，他身旁的空间凭空扭曲，紧接着有人从那之中走出来。来者有张他非常熟悉的脸，但他所认识的那个人还在背后，刚刚解除了变身，和致命的攻击之间只挡着蓝色装甲的复活者Geiz。于是盖茨立刻就反应了过来——那是另一个常磐庄吾，至少不是和他朝夕相处的那个。  
另一个常磐庄吾依旧是他熟悉的外表，但穿了一身黑衣，是他再熟悉不过的逢魔时王那方的制服，庄吾的身形一直很瘦，即使是逢魔一方自己的制服，套在他身上显得也有些松松垮垮，于是他在外面多系了一根腰带。盖茨意识到这是在未来成为了逢魔时王的那个常磐庄吾，如果放在过去，他恐怕立刻就会和面前的时王一决高下，但此刻他却迟疑了，因为面前的人露出了一个很微妙的表情——他大概是像和往常一样露出笑容来，可有些沉重的东西拖着他让他无论如何也笑不出来，于是那个笑简直比哭还难看。  
于是盖茨先一步发问了：“逢魔时王，你为什么会出现在这里？”  
“我是来见你的，盖茨。”黑衣的庄吾语调里有强装出的平稳，和他的表情一样丢人，大概是自己也认识到了这一点，庄吾不好意思地摸了摸鼻子，但随着话语的推进，他的语气很快真正地平稳下来，平稳得有些严肃了，“如果替我挡下这次攻击的话，你会死的。”  
明光院盖茨看他的眼神就好像在看什么外星生物一样，他一字一顿地反问道：“在你眼里我难道是抱着半吊子的觉悟来战斗的吗，Zi-O？”  
黑衣的庄吾看着他，心思全都写在脸上。他早就猜到了盖茨会说什么，可真的听到的时候又是不一样的心境。他刚刚想争辩一句，可盖茨没有给他机会。  
“因为你……因为他会结束这一切，我相信他，我相信庄吾会成为至仁至善的魔王。”盖茨做了一次深呼吸，即使知道面前的人不是他所认识的那个庄吾，这样的真情流露对他来说难度也稍大了些，“如果你不是抱着半吊子的觉悟来战斗的，那我也一样。”  
黑衣的庄吾盯着他看了很久，最后认输似的低下头。他盯着自己的鞋尖，双手背在背后，半晌才准备好带上笑容抬头面对盖茨，对他说：“那盖茨能不能满足我一个请求？”  
明光院盖茨的心思还没有完全从战斗上转开，只是简单地问了一句：“什么？”  
“在时间流动起来之前稍微陪我一下吧。”庄吾笑着对他伸出手，眼睛亮晶晶的，“到时候，我会让时间回到原地，未来不会因为我改变的。”  
盖茨盯着他，问道：“我凭什么相信你？”  
他直视着对方的眼睛，回答说：“因为我也是常磐庄吾。”  
他依旧拥有十八岁的常磐庄吾的眼神。

这是他一生最自私的行动。  
已经成为时间的王者的他从2019年的自己的手里偷走了一件不属于他的宝物——他偷走了属于另一个庄吾的明光院盖茨的亿万分之一秒。那个瞬间比世界上任何东西都短暂，他却在那一个瞬间满满当当地塞入了一整个夏夜，在时间的缝隙中贪婪地汲取须臾之中所有的恩惠。  
他成为逢魔时王的瞬间一跃成为了更高维度的存在，时间就此成为了和空间近似的概念，那意味着常磐庄吾不仅成为了此刻的逢魔时王，也成为了过去和未来每一段可能的时间上的逢魔时王。他抛弃了时间也被时间抛弃，那一刻他永远静止在十八岁那所谓祝福的时刻，但相对的时间对他而言也就成为了无解死局，周而复始，始终跳不出同一个圆环。在成为王的瞬间，他便看到了另一个自己眼中的一切，那一刻他意识到，在过去和未来的每一个时间点上都有一个同样的自己，他们带着难以形容的情绪看着他经历十八岁的一切。每一个他都清楚，在那一年夏天的结尾他会遇见逆着时间而来的反叛者，而每一个走在十八岁尾声上的他，都会不可救药地再一次喜欢上明光院盖茨。  
常磐庄吾带着解除了变身的盖茨跑进扭曲的时间通道，出口位于某个不知名的炎热傍晚夏日祭的人群之中。他拖着属于盖茨路过冰淇淋摊，不顾对方的反对给两个人都卖了三球的大号冰淇淋，前两个球是常规的香草和巧克力，第三个球他给自己选了草莓口味，给盖茨选了薄荷口味。接下来庄吾一手举着冰淇淋就非要去捞金鱼，但魔王捞金鱼的技术实在很烂，失败了五次不说，还害得冰淇淋都融化到他手上，常磐庄吾慌忙去找纸巾擦，但他身上一个口袋也没有，最后只能把融化到手指上的冰淇淋舔掉。再之后他硬是要帮盖茨拿着他的那份冰淇淋，撺掇盖茨去试试射击游戏，身位未来反叛军一员的盖茨准头了得，只是赢来的半人高的熊玩偶怎么看都和他不太搭调，在他的抗议之下奖品最后由常磐庄吾抱着。  
他们走了一整晚，直到人群散去。目的地最终落在人烟稀少的小山坡上。  
半人高的熊玩偶很是有些重量，常磐庄吾的手有些酸了，在坐下的时候顺手把玩偶放到了一旁的草地上。盖茨没有坐下，常磐庄吾抬头看他的时候余光瞥到流星的尾巴，星辰跨越了漫长的时光落进他的眼睛里，他开始凭空想象那颗流星的目的地，或许它会在寂静无声的宇宙中遇见某颗荒芜的星球，燃烧着落在一望无际的平原上。  
他闭上眼睛，希望这个晚上被拉得再长一些。  
在第一声烟花炸响的时候，明光院盖茨对他说：“我该走了。”  
常磐庄吾的视线从烟花上移开，看向盖茨的时候一句话都没有说。但世上有三样东西无法隐藏，贫穷、咳嗽和爱，有些东西就算捂住嘴巴也会从眼睛里流出来。常磐庄吾那双黑白分明的眼睛里写着，不要走，不要消失，他还想得寸进尺地谈论爱意和不存在也永不会存在的一切未来，那些东西都被他写在眼睛里，于是他连直视对方的勇气都不剩下。  
常磐庄吾低下头，一簇烟花的时间过去后，他说：“好。”  
这个晚上每延长一秒，庄吾想留下他的愿望就更强一分，再不放手或许他就会舍不得让盖茨离开。但他必须要送明光院盖茨回去面对自己的宿命，就如同每一个常磐庄吾，在冬去春来的第二年的夏天，都会经历那个人死在自己面前的结局。  
于是他再一次拉起盖茨的手，走进扭曲的时空把他还给尚未成为逢魔时王的自己。将破碎的时间拼回去对他而言易如反掌，剪切亿万分之一秒后的世界依旧什么都没有发生，甚至连蝴蝶都不会少扇动一次翅膀。但那个夜晚确确实实在时间的某个夹缝里存在着，被保留在记忆的一个角落里。  
很久以后的常磐庄吾通常不会去选择回忆那个晚上，偷来的时光如同梦一样，仿佛多看一眼就会发现之中的错乱被迫醒来。在某些个清晨或是傍晚，他甚至会怀疑，那个夏夜究竟是不是存在过，他不清楚他们究竟是混进了哪一场夏日祭，也找不到关于他见到的那颗流星的任何记录，只剩下那个半人高的熊玩偶耀武扬威地展现着自己的存在。常磐庄吾如同在十几岁的时候读过的爱情小说之中一般，将那一杯快乐珍藏起来，只敢偶尔用棉絮沾上一点给自己品尝，生怕一不小心它就会被打翻只留下干涸的杯底，和他曾经拥有过的一切一样消失，永不复还。  
回忆另一次被翻出来是在2068年的某个时刻，时间上的一切对他来说都是可以观测的存在。但当他真的停留在那一年，仍旧不免心怀期待。常磐庄吾在十八岁的时候经历了太多的冒险，成为时间的王者后他依旧踏在这个三维的世界之中，感受到周围世界的时间一步步前行，等到他开始被漫长的时间磨损的时候，已经很少有事情能让他感到惊喜。人类形容时间往往带着一种比较意味，年轻的时候看三五年就仿佛一生，等到暮年却发现数十年一晃而过。即使常磐庄吾能观测到未来和过去的一切，这五十年也恰好够让他感到漫长。长到他十八岁时候认识的所有街道都已经变了模样，长到他手腕上的手表不知什么时候已经停下了指针。  
那一刻来临的时候，常磐庄吾站在黄沙弥漫的战场上，年轻的反抗者眉间带着硝烟与血的气息，在山脚下同站在山巅的他对视。即使那只是一个很小的人影，常磐庄吾也在第一时间认了出来。肉体凡胎的反抗军面对魔王连靠近都很难做到，他居高临下地看着下方渺小的人群，除了自己没有人知道面具之下的人究竟在看着谁。几个属下在背后小心翼翼地盯着他，他们臣服的只是力量本身，而并不真正了解逢魔时王，因此也不知道他在注视的究竟是什么。  
假面后的魔王沉默了很久，那一刻漫长又遥远的一切都再次回到他身边，包括十八岁时候所有的相遇和别离，也包括那个被他藏起来的夏天的夜晚。  
接着他突然笑起来，说：“看啊，那是我一生中最重要的人。”

end.

**Author's Note:**

> *可能讲的不是很清楚，但私设逢魔通晓过去和未来=成为更高维度的存在。类似《星际穿越》的设定，因此另一个庄可以是本篇的逢魔也可以任意一个时间的逢魔，因为对他而言观测时间就相当于我们观测空间，所有时间上都同时存在着可以观测时间的逢魔时王。  
> *最后提到的是Call me by your name里Elio的形容。


End file.
